ironknightfandomcom-20200214-history
Teppei Ushizume
Teppei Ushizume (丑鎮 鉄兵 Ushizume Teppei) is the protagonist of the Iron Knight manga. Personality Teppei is an energetic and straightforward young boy who looks up to his father and wanted to be a policeman just like him. Teppei has been known to be overbearing like his mother. When the Goblins attack the world, Teppei grew afraid of the new world but became confident after seeing the wise board and wanted to become a "knight" to protect everyone. During the world crisis, Teppei grows accustomed to the situation, becoming courageous, strong-willed and protective of the innocent. Appearance Teppei is a short young boy with short dark blonde hair, triangle eyebrows, and dark golden eyes. He always wears a red hoodie jacket with white sleeves and hoodie, a 10 on the back and emblem on his left chest, and black strips that the end of his sleeves, neck, and at the bottom of that jacket. He also wears blue pants, and brown shoes. When Teppei is partially transformed he keeps his clothes, his hair, eyebrows, and eye color. His skin, eyes, tongue, and teeth turn to metal, and has horns growing on his head along with his hands turn into claws. In his fully transformed state he losses his clothes and his human appearance, and takes a more armored appearance with hovers. His horns become larger and he gains a tail. History Teppei's mother died when he was young. The last promise he made to her was that he would protect other people. Guided by that promise, Teppei grew up dreaming to become a hero, like his father. Story Abilities Goblin Physiology: Teppei is a goblin, but he can control his transformation to keep his personality intact.Iron Knight Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 10-11 Skills *'Transformation Control:' Teppei has shown to have complete control over his transformation, but during fits of rage he will transform unconsciously.Iron Knight Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 19-21 He has also shown to be capable of partially transforming parts of his body into his fully Goblin form.Iron Knight Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 4-6 *'Pyrokinesis:' Teppei is capable of producing flames from his body and is able to use it for various purposes, such as producing a ball of fire in his hand to illuminate dark places,Iron Knight Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 35-36 or to infuse his fists with heat energy.Iron Knight Manga: Chapter 2, Page 6 However, if he uses his flames too much, he risks overheating his body and needs to cool down. His Iron Skin has been shown to melt and fall off under this heat.Iron Knight Manga: Chapter 2, Page 12 *'Iron Skin:' Teppei's partially and fully transformed states have iron skin, which grants him both increased offense and defense. In his full Goblin form, he was able to take a direct hit from Kirio's wind attack with absolutely no damage sustained,Iron Knight Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 43-44 and only took slight damage from Numazawa's acid, which would have dissolved any other substance almost instantly.Iron Knight Manga: Chapter 5, Page 10 He is also shown to be bullet proof and managed to withstand a direct hit from a grenade launcher with no visible damage. *'Superhuman Strength:' Teppei has incredible strength, even for a goblin. He is able to lift up and throw a car with little effort,Iron Knight Manga: Chapter 2, Page 5 and is capable of killing a horde of lesser goblins with relative ease.Iron Knight Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 7-8 *'Superhuman Durability:' Teppei is shown to have incredible endurance, as he was able to get blasted away and slammed into the ground by Kirio, and get back up as if nothing had happened.Iron Knight Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 42-43 *'Metal Working: '''Teppei has shown to be able to handle melted iron, making it possible for him to cast metal.Iron Knight Manga: Chapter 5, Page 6 However, as he doesn't have any casting techniques or sanding tools yet, he can only construct simple tools or weapons for hitting, stabbing or protection.Iron Knight Manga: Chapter 5, Page 7 Equipment Scale Shield.png|Scale Shield Demon Bone Crusher.png|Demon Bone Crusher *'Scale Shield''' (鱗の盾 Uroko no Tate): By using his own melted iron and hardening it, Teppei created this shield. It is made of layers over layers of iron scales because he needed to use it to counter Numazawa's acid.Iron Knight Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 10-12 *'Demon Bone Crusher' (鬼骨砕き Oni Honekudaki): By using his own melted iron and hardening it, Teppei created a big iron plate, with a handle, which he uses to hit his target with a lot of force.Iron Knight Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 8-9 he made a cannon Techniques * Iron Fire (アイアンファイア Aian Faia), also known as I.F. (Ａ．Ｆ．, エーエフ, Ē-Efu),Iron Knight Manga: Chapter 2, Page 9 is a finisher move where the fire energy that erupts from his hand is added to a punch. Relationships Family *Kyohei Ushizume: Teppei greatly looks up to his father and even wants to become a policeman just like his dad. He even tells other people about how great a policeman his dad is when he caught a criminal who had kill alot of people. Friends *Tsubasa Himegami: Teppei lives with Tsubasa and her parents. He cares about Tsubasa alot and even worries about her when he couldn't find her after the goblin outbreak. He also blushes when she kisses him and says that she will be his bride. *Kazuki Kuramochi: Teppei is a good friend of Kazuki as they have been inseperable and been in the same classes throughout elementary. When Teppei had found Kazuki and his group he seemed to forget how to speak until Kazuki shouted out his name, later talking about their friendship and sharing a laugh. Though, after Teppei finished explaining his powers he said they were through with their friendship. Battles *Teppei Ushizume Vs. Kirio Karasuba (Win) *Teppei Ushizume Vs. Numazawa (Round One) (No Outcome, Numazawa Left) *Teppei Ushizume Vs. Numazawa (Round Two) (Win) Quotes *(To Tsubasa Himegami) "I'll become a hero, like my dad, who protects the people of this town!" Iron Knight Manga: Chapter 1, Page 15 *(To Kirio Karasuba after he states that Teppei's power is meant to destroy mankind) "You think I'm going to do that just because I've gotten a bit of power, you tengu bastard? I'm not like all of you! I won't become an ogre or a demon like you lot! I'm going to fight for the people important to me! I'm going to fight for the person who gave me courage just now! I'll become a knight who protects everyone!"''Iron Knight Manga: Chapter 1, Page 40 *(To himself) ''"I'll climb back to my feet however many times I need to, and keep fighting...!!"''Iron Knight Manga: Chapter 1, Page 49 *(To Numazawa) ''"Shut up, you eyesore! Going and getting a big head just 'cause you got your grubby hands on that filth of a power...just looking at a sleazebag like you makes me wanna puke. Go die in a ditch."''Iron Knight Manga: Chapter 3, Page 15 *(To Yuki) ''"Shut up! You're wrong! My power exists to protect everyone! I'll keep fighting and protecting people! And its not like I've lost my friends, either! A man's friends will always be his friends, even if they cut all ties!"''Iron Knight Manga: Chapter 4, Page 18 Trivia * Teppei claims he prefers a Yamato Nadeshiko for a wife over Tsubasa Himegami.Iron Knight Manga: Chapter 1, Page 6 * Teppei believes that saying a technique's name out loud makes it more powerful, but this statement is yet to be proven.Iron Knight Manga: Chapter 2, Page 7 *Teppei (鉄兵 ''Teppei) literally means "iron soldier". This refers to how he can use iron to increase his defensive and offensive power. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Goblins